Angus MacGyver
Angus MacGyver (born March 23, 1990) is an agent of The Phoenix Foundation. who prefers non-violent conflicts, and has an impressive set of improvisation skills, good with languages and a good science background. Early life Angus MacGyver was born during or after 1990 on March 23rd. According to Bozer, his mother died when he was five years old and his father left him when he was ten. He was raised mostly by his grandfather in Mission City. When he was twelve he found a dog in the woods behind his house whom he adopted and named Archimedes. Mac admits that his dog wasn't much to look at. Archimedes would often try to escape so Mac's grandfather installed an invisible fence to keep him in the garden. Mac was uncomfortable with the idea of the dog he loved getting a painful electric shock so he replaced the electric shock mechanism with one which made a high-pitched sounds only dogs could hear. He attended Mission City Junior High School along with Wilt Bozer. He grew close to his science teacher Arthur Ericson, who was very supportive of Mac, allowing him to stay in the lab after school to complete experiments. Mac began to rely heavily on this support after his father left. MacGyver was bullied at school, partly because of his first name, by Donnie Sandoz among others. At one point another boy called Justin Wright stole MacGyver's sneakers and threw them out of the window of the school bus as revenge for MacGyver incinerating his moped. While at high school, Mac had a "huge crush" on his lab partner Darlene Martin. After losing a bet with Wilt Bozer, Mac was forced to ask Darlene to prom and she rejected him harshly. Mac would later claim he hadn't wanted to go to prom anyway as he wanted to watch a live shuttle launch on TV that night instead. After leaving high school MacGyver attended MIT for two years before dropping out to join the military as an Explosive Ordinance Disposal expert. He dropped out because he was inspired to enlist when his grandfather called him to tell him that his old war buddies died. He wants to help soldiers who is facing real problems instead of solving theoretical problems. He worked at that job for three years before being recruited by DXS. DXS partnered him with Jack Dalton and the two worked together for three years before the events of The Rising. Season 1 In the onset of the series, MacGyver has been working as a field agent in DXS under the purview of Director Patricia Thornton for just over three years while partnered with Jack Dalton, his security and intel specialist, and Nikki Carpenter, a senior computer analyst whom Mac had also been dating for the past two years. He currently lives in a shared house with his best friend Wilt Boozer who like the general public believes that DXS is just a Think-Tank. In the series premier, Mac, Jack, Thornton and Nikki infiltrate a high-end criminal/terrorist party in Italy to steal a bioweapon from a notorious terrorist. The operation goes awry due to bad intel but Mac nonetheless steals the device containing the weapon. Fleeing the scene with Jack, they are confronted by a man named John Kendrick holding Nikki hostage. Mac gives up the bio-weapon, but Kendrick shoots both him and Nikki anyway, killing her and badly wounding Mac before fleeing with the weapon. Three months later, Thornton recalls Mac back into action to recover the bio-weapon Kendrick stole. To help them, Mac and Jack recruit expert hacker Riley Davis and track Kendrick to San Francisco. At his hotel, Mac uses tinfoil and ammonia to set off the hotel smoke alarms and flush out Kendrick but is distracted when he suddenly sees Nikki alive in the hotel. They chase Nikki into an alley outside but she escapes with Kendrick, revealing that she has been in league with him the entire time. Riley h, however,racks Nikki down again to a private plane which Mac forces to ground, allowing them to capture Nikki and discover that the target of the bio-attack is San Francisco itself. They track down the weapon on a covered truck on a city highway, whereupon Mac jumps down into the truck, disarms the goons guarding it and succeeds in disabling the weapon. Later on at a gathering in his house, it is Mac who suggests that the name of the newly-reformed DXS be The Phoenix Foundation. “The Rising” Season 2 Personality MacGyver is an introvert, normally keeping his feelings to himself and compartmentalizing to stay focused on the mission at hand. This enables him to work well under pressure and in Jack's own words, Mac's ability to adapt is not some gimmick he does, it's his survival mechanism, having lived through a lot of heartbreak in his life. He thinks logically and strategically when on missions, making him the brains between him and Jack. While lying is part of the job, Mac does not like it when he has to lie to his friends, especially Bozer, whom he has known since childhood and share a brotherly bond. When Bozer discovered Mac real job after a deadly encounter with Murdoc, their relationship became strained, but when Thorton threatened to lock up Bozer because he was a security risk, MacGyver threatened her with him quitting rather than have his best friend put away for life. Mac is a pacifist by nature and prefers to take down his opponents non-lethally if possible. To that end, he does not use guns in the field, preferring to rely on his mind and environment to get him out of a sticky situation. Skills * Genius-Level Intellect: MacGyver's greatest asset in the field is his amazing intellect. Possessing an almost encyclopedic knowledge of sciences ranging from chemistry to engineering, Mac puts this knowledge to use in the field by creating ingenious ways of overcoming any foe or obstacle in his way, most notably using the environment around him to create various devices to aid him and his friends on mission. * Multilingual: Mac is able to understand conversational Chinese, although, by his own admission, he is rusty. * Explosives Expert: Because of his profound scientific knowledge and his army training, Mac is an expert in explosives, not only able to diffuse intricate explosives, but also make them by knowing what materials are needed to create an explosive reaction. * Skilled Hand-to-hand combatant: Thanks to his training in the army, Mac is a skilled hand to hand combatant, able to hold his own against trained soldiers and use anything around him to help beat his opponent. Notes * He is the third youngest member of The Team. * Has a scar on the left side of his upper chest where he was shot by John Kendrick. The Rising * Speaks Mandarin and is afraid of heights. The Rising * Dated Nikki Carpenter for 2 years. The Rising * His dad is still alive, but they haven't spoken in years. He agrees to write him a letter, knowing he will not respond to text or a phone call. Awl * Mac states that the KGB disbanded before he was even born, making his birth year after 1990. Wire Cutter *Mac enters his birthday digits into Nikki's phone as "0323", meaning March 23. Screwdriver * Both MacGyver and Dalton received concussions from their helicopter crash in Kazakhstan. Large Blade * Mac was already enrolled at M.I.T. at 17 years old. X-Ray + Penny * Can hot wire cars and drive stick. Muscle Car + Paper Clips * Mac and Jack were once stranded in Siberia for 3 days and both received moderate frostbite. Roulette Wheel + Wire * Jack Dalton was arrested in Yemen under a cover ID, and Mac coordinated his release. Bullet + Pen * Looses his dad's pocket knife to a monkey in South America, in exchange for a bomb switch. Jack Dalton buys him a new one. CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * Can expertly pick locks. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Received severe burns on his hands from rescuing Jack Dalton. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * True to form, Mac carries a red Victorinox Swiss Army Knife everywhere he goes and considers it his most important possession. He has used two models so far, one given to him by his grandfather that he lost to a monkey and another which was given to him by Jack Dalton as a replacement. Trivia Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Agent Category:The Phoenix Foundation Category:DXS